


Poisoned

by WO2Ash



Series: Endings [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabbles, Endings, Forced Feeding, M/M, Poison, antidote, baz is a dumb arse, short fic, simon is a smart arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WO2Ash/pseuds/WO2Ash
Summary: Baz lowers his cup and sees three little words.You've been poisoned.





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in our Endings Series!! Thank you so much for all the love, kudos and comments! We live on them!
> 
> A special thanks goes to Angelsfalling16 for being my partner in this chaos adventure and for beta-ing everything!

Baz lowers his tea cup after draining the final dregs of his tea. Black writing on the bottom catches his eye. Three little words.

_ You’ve been poisoned. _

Baz shoots his eyes up and stares at Simon, feeling his blood moving sluggishly through his veins. 

“Snow. What the hell is this?”

Simon curves the side of his mouth up in a triumphant smirk. 

“I’ve had enough of this back and forth Baz. I’m done playing your games. You make these threats but never actually follow through with them. So I took matters into my own hands.”

Simon puts his cup down and looks at Baz calmly. Baz can tell that whatever was in his cup is starting to take effect quickly as his vision starts to go blurry around the edges.

“Now. You can fix this if you give me what I want. I drank the antidote. Bite me. Feed from me. And you will be fine. Remain on your high horse and see what actually happens.”

Simon sits at the table, watching Baz start to sag as the chemicals takes hold of his body. He knows exactly how long it will take for the full effect to hit Baz and knows he has time to wait for his decision.

“You- you did this to me to force my hand? Whahh thhh futck Snow?”

“Tick tock Baz. Make your choice quickly.”

Baz makes a strangled noise in his throat and feels his fangs slowly drop to fill his mouth. Simon notices the change and gets up excitedly, quickly moving to Baz’s side, offering up his neck.

With a grimace and a pained whine, Baz leans forward and slowly punctures Simon’s neck with his fangs. He tastes the first drops of blood on his tongue and loses the war with his humanity. He slowly winds a hand around the side of Simon’s neck and starts to drink in earnest. 

After what seems like an eternity, Baz pulls back and looks at Simon with horror on his face. Simon is smiling like the cat that got the cream.

“Snow… Why dnon’ I feel bedder…”

Simon giggles and kisses Baz’s lips quickly, leaving his hand to linger on his sharp cheekbone. 

“Baz. It wasn’t poison, it was a mild sedative. You’ll sleep it off and be fine in a few hours. But I got what I wanted. You fed from me, I didn’t turn and you didn’t kill me. Everything is fine, like I said it would be. Now, time for bed!”

With that, Simon stands up and gently pulls Baz to his feet. With a gentle arm around his waist, Simon leads him towards their bedroom.

Baz stumbles to the bed and flops face first into his pillow. Simon removes Baz’s shoes and rolls him on his side so he doesn’t suffocate in his sleep. After tucking Baz in, Simon drops a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!   
Come talk to me - I promise I won't bite!!  
[WO2Ash - Tumblr](https://wo2ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
